


Walking through hell with only one light

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Just me writing a story that isn't very good :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the stupid title, not very good with titles. Also, first OFF fic, so yeah.

Zacharie stumbled from zone to zone, the silence was too painful. He had been in zone two, where he was currently looking at the old shop, missing the vibrant colors from it. 

It had been quite a while since he last spoke with Batter, but decided it was for the best. After a few moments in thought and contemplation, he walked in, the smell of blood filling his senses.

He sighed, knowing where it was coming from. Unsurprisingly, the door was still there. He felt like there was some hope somebody escaped the purification, a small bit of hope compelled him to go and look through the zones for any survivors, or if possible, Batter.

The scent of blood was much stronger once he entered the seemingly endless maze. Every once in a while he'd find a chest with silver flesh or fortune tickets in them.

After a while of endlessly wandering around, he had found a door. There had been many doors, but as soon as he opened it he could see he hadn't gone in a circle.

He saw a save block, almost as if the Batter was supposed to go here. His heart began racing as he thought that maybe his friend was somewhere nearby.

He continued walking until he saw the door, and walked through it. He looked around before 4 numbers caught his eye. 1805. The numbers made sense to him, they were the code to a door, he just couldn't figure out which one.

After a moment in thought, he turned to the door and walked out, only to be greeted by the colorless town that used to house innocent people who were so quickly ripped away due to the purification.

He let out a sad sigh, and started walking around. The silence had him somewhat paranoid as he cursed under his breath feeling cold air hit him as he explored.

He had only noticed the footsteps behind him when a metal bat was slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Zacharie."

He rolled onto his back only to stare up at the batter, eyes devoid of any emotion as usual. 

"Ah, Batter... h-how are you amigo?"

He tried to sound calm chuckling softly, but it only made him sound more terrified.

"Why are you here?"

"W-why not, dear Batter?"

"This zone is pure, shouldn't you be in zone 3?"

He was shaking now, he really should have been, but curiosity got the best of him, and he went to zone 2. The Batter simply waited for a response while Zacharie sat there confused on what to say.

He stood up awkwardly, dusting himself off before looking around and nodded. He looked at the Batter shuffling his feet awkwardly.

He decided to go to zone 3 to avoid the Batter's glare. The only thing he remembered seeing before appearing in the nothingness was the Batter's emotionless eyes.

-===================-

"Looking for a new bat, yes?"

"This one broke."

"Ah,"

He quickly turned to grab a new one, which he purposely grabbed THE MOST FUCKING EXPENSIVE ONE, and set it on the counter before looking up at the Batter and speaking.

"8000 credits."

The Batter just seemed to give an 'Are you serious?' look. Zacharie just repeated it, resting his hands on the counter calmly staring waiting for a response.

The Batter just sighed, he knew he didn't have enough. He turned around to leave before hearing Zacharie call his name.

"Batter! Wait!"

"What?"

He had now turned to see Zacharie, his usual mask looking back at him. He made a motion for the Batter to come closer, as he slightly pulled his mask up to reveal his mouth.

The Batter was now right in front of him. Zacharie just lets out his signature laugh before grabbing the Batter's arms and pulling him close and kissing him. 

The Batter's body stiffened in shock, before hugging the merchant and kissing back. After what seemed like hours, they separated.

"je t'aime, Batter."

He chuckled deeply seeing the Batter stare, shocked and frozen trying to comprehend what just happened.  
\------------


End file.
